The present invention relates generally to an electronic faucet and, more particularly, to an electronic faucet including a water treatment device.
Fluid delivery devices, such as faucets, may include a fluid treatment device. For example, a treatment device may include a filter or a water softener configured to treat the water before it flows from the faucet. A user input may be provided for controlled use of the fluid treatment device.
Additionally, a faucet may be configured to provide water from an outlet with different flow patterns or modes (e.g., stream, spray, or other aerated flow). A user may toggle between the flow modes using mechanical and/or electrical inputs.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet comprises a spout, a first valve in fluid communication with the spout, and a second valve spaced apart from the first valve and in fluid communication with the spout. The faucet further comprises a first flow path fluidly coupled to the first valve, a second flow path fluidly coupled to the second valve, and an antibacterial device fluidly coupled to the second flow path. The faucet is configured to selectively flow fluid through one of the first flow path and the second flow path. When in the first flow path, the fluid flows through the first valve in spaced relation to the antibacterial device. When in the second flow path, the fluid flows through the second valve and the antibacterial device.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet for dispensing a fluid comprises a spout and a pull-out spray head removably coupled to the spout and including an outlet. The faucet further comprises a valve assembly in fluid communication with the outlet and an antibacterial device configured to output a treatment into the fluid.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery device for outputting a fluid comprises a spout supporting an outlet and a valve assembly in fluid communication with the outlet. The fluid delivery device further comprises a controller operably coupled to the valve assembly and a fluid treatment assembly operably coupled to the controller. The controller is configured to detect operation of the fluid treatment assembly based upon a temperature and a flow rate of the fluid. The controller also is configured to control operation of the fluid delivery device when the flow rate is lower than a predetermined minimum flow rate and when the temperature is greater than a predetermined temperature.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet comprises a spout supporting an outlet and a valve assembly in fluid communication with the outlet. The faucet further comprises a water treatment assembly having a water treatment device and a housing. A first portion of water is configured to flow through the water treatment device and a second portion of water is configured to flow around the water treatment device. The first and second portions of water are generally coaxial in the housing. The water treatment device is configured to output a treatment to the first portion of water.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a housing for a fluid treatment device of a faucet comprises an inlet tube, a first cavity fluidly coupled to the inlet tube, a second cavity fluidly coupled to the first cavity and supporting the fluid treatment device, and an electrically operable valve supported within the first cavity. A fluid treatment assembly is supported within the second cavity and is fluidly coupled to the electrically operable valve. An outlet tube is fluidly coupled to the second cavity. The first cavity is substantially aligned with the second cavity. The fluid in the first cavity flows through the electrically operable valve and directed into the second cavity
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet for delivering fluid comprises a spout, an electrically operable valve fluidly coupled to the spout, and an ozone treatment device configured to provide ozone in the fluid. The faucet further comprises a capacitive sensor operably coupled to the ozone treatment device. The capacitive sensor provides an output signal. The faucet also comprises a controller operably coupled to the capacitive sensor. The controller is configured to monitor the output signal from the capacitive sensor to selectively operate the ozone treatment device.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet comprises a spout, a first valve assembly in fluid communication with the spout, and a second valve assembly in fluid communication with the spout and the first valve assembly. The faucet further comprises a third valve assembly in fluid communication with the spout, a fluid treatment assembly in fluid communication with the third valve assembly, and a user input. The user input is configured to selectively flow fluid through the first and second valve assemblies when in a non-treatment mode, and is configured to selectively flow fluid through the third valve assembly and the fluid treatment assembly when in a treatment mode.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic fluid delivery device comprises a spout configured to deliver fluid from an outlet, a valve assembly in fluid communication with the spout, and a sensor operably coupled to the spout and configured to detect a flow mode at the outlet. The electronic fluid delivery device further comprises a user input operably coupled to the sensor and a controller in electronic communication with the sensor and the user input. The sensor is configured to provide an electrical signal to the controller indicative of the detected flow mode at the outlet.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.